creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret in the Trees
Journal entry 302: Friday, April 14th, 2004. I've finally created my forum. That feels brilliant to write. I've been working on it for months, and finally; not only has it taken off but people are actually using it! I never could've guessed that there were enough people in the area to get the website off the ground. I mean, this far north you've gotta be stubborn to enjoy it. Anyway, to celebrate, my sister's coming all the way up from the capital and we're going camping together over the weekend. I still don't totally know where we're going, but I've got the new forum for that now. This is brilliant. ---- Forum conversation log: "Looking for nearby camping locations" from Saturday, April 15th, 2004, 8:12 PM. MODGregStevenson: Okay, so this is one of the first discussions I've started here, and if you didn't know I founded this site to talk about the local area, and right now I'm about to go camping, so does anyone know a field or anything nearby - I live on Ramble's Drive. CaptainCrabSticks: I live nearby, there is a field near called ebony meadow a few blocks south on the side of the road. _TruZ_$45: Have you gone looking down by Truespot park? There's a couple of lakes and fields down there. Hope this helps. MODGregStevenson: Thanks guys, but I've been to both of these places before and they seemed a little too commercial for me, you know? I was looking for something a bit more natural, untouched you could say. GreenRocks21: Hi Greg, I think I can help, there is a pine forest a little west from Truespot; and I only live about five minutes away if you need any help getting in. MODGregStevenson: That sounds perfect, I just googled it and I think I can get there, thanks very much for the help! GreenRocks21: Great, if you have any more troubles, just ask me. End of log. ---- Call log, between contact "Greg" and contact "Claire", April 15th, 2004, 8:32 AM. Greg: Hey, you brought your tent, right? I've found a great place to- Claire: Wait, what? I don't have a tent. Why would I have a tent? Greg: Well I just assumed... Claire: You always assume, don't you? You always assume people are going to go along with your plans. Greg: All right, sorry, no need to get upset. Claire: *sigh* Okay, little brother; what were you thinking, some camp-site or something? Greg: Yeah, there's a little forest nearby; I used my fancy new forum to check around for somewhere like that. Claire: Sounds a little creepy, are you sure it's safe? Greg: Of course it is, I know the area like the back of my hand. Claire: You're not bringing that horrible dog with you, are you? Greg: What, why not? Wouldn't it be useful to have a big German Shepherd with us if you're so scared. Claire: Okay, fine: just keep it away from me. Greg: Will do. Claire: Okay, can you pick me up from the hotel? Is there somewhere I can buy a tent on the way? Greg: Yeah there's a little camping store on the way, I can pay. Claire: Sounds great to me, see you! End of log. ---- Forum conversation log: "Re:Looking for nearby camping locations" from Saturday, April 15th, 9:41 AM. MODGregStevenson: Okay, so we've arrived at the forest, but what was that sign at the entrance? I think it was in the traditional native language from around here, but I don't speak it; do you? GreenRocks21: Yeah, I've seen it before, it's a reference to some of their traditional gods, I don't really get it myself. MODGregStevenson: It's so cool that other than that, there's no signs of civilisation here at all, like I'm the first person to come in here in hundreds of years, you know? It's like... Some places aren't meant to be explored unless you really know the area. GreenRocks21: Yeah, definitely. End of log. ---- Call log, between contact "Greg" and contact "Claire", April 15th, 2004, 8:56 PM. Greg: I'm lost Claire: What? Greg: I'm lost, I can't find my way back to the tents. Claire: Are you serious, all I sent you out to do was find wood for a fire. Greg: Calm down, you've got Lucy, she's a dog so she can smell her way to me. Claire? Claire, you there? Of course, forest connection. Brilliant. Loud creaking sounds can be heard from the other phone, then "Greg" hangs up* End of log. ---- Call log, between contact "Greg" and "Local Police", April 15th, 2004, 9:22 PM. Greg: Please?! Is there anyone there?! Local Police: Sir, we're going to need you to- Greg: Please help! It's my sister, she's dead! Local Police: Okay, sir, we're going to need you to calm down- Greg: I- Local Police: I understand, this can be very traumatic, but we can help, but we will need a little more detail, where are you? Greg: *Pauses* The forest. Near Truespot. Local Police: Okay, there's a team on the way, what happened to your sister? Greg: I don't know, it doesn't make any sense, she's a lot deeper in the forest than I thought she was, and she's hung from one of the trees, with a rope. She had my dog with her, but I don't know where the dog's gone. Local Police: We're sorry for your loss, and there's a team on the way, it'll all be all right. There is a slight sob like sound from "Greg", "Local Police" hangs up* End of log. ---- Forum conversation log: "Re:Looking for nearby camping locations" from Saturday, April 15th, 10:04 PM. MODGregStevenson: What did you do? GreenRocks21: ??? MODGregStevenson: WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?! GreenRocks21: WHAT. DID. I. DO?! MODGregStevenson: You killed my sister. GreenRocks21: Wait what, what happened to her? GreenRocks21: Have you told the police? MODGregStevenson: What's up with this forest? GreenRocks21: What? Are you in the forest alone? MODGregStevenson: Yeah. GreenRocks21: Gods guide your soul. MODGregStevenson: Wait, what? End of log. ---- (Found on a scrap of muddy, water damaged paper). If you find this, then run. I'm probably dead, like the rest of them, this town will kill you. There's some ancient power here, turn away from it. (The vast majority of the rest is too damaged to remain legible, barring the last line): "It's getting cold". ---- Call log between two unknown numbers, at an unknown time. 1: How many are left? 2: Only one. 1: Congratulations, this calls for a celebration. 2: Well this is what they get for being so arrogant to disrupt our paradise. 1: Any parents for those two, close friends and relations? 2: One for the sister, but I've got a friend down south, and he has a crossbow. 1: *Mild laughter* So the cleansing is almost over? 2: The gods are almost satisfied. 1: You know, it's like some places aren't meant to be explored unless you REALLY know the area. End of log. Found in a landfill inside an envelope with the words: "Whistle-blower" scrawled on it. Category:Places Category:Computers and Internet Category:Gods